


Heads Up

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: idk - Freeform, meet cute, or i guess the opposite of meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: spencer gets distracted…at a cost
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Heads Up

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined season one or two reid for this fic!

“I’m telling you, I think there’s something seriously wrong going on in our neighborhood,” Y/n briskly walked down the sidewalk from her apartment to where there was allegedly a huge crime scene. 

“You’re probably overreacting. How much coffee did you have?” Her roommate laughed over the phone. She was spending the week over at her parent’s house, leaving Y/n all alone with a potential serial killer in the vicinity.

“I’ve only had one,” she paused, “and a half. But that’s not important! I think the FBI is here.” She turned the corner to the street where someone was murdered in a home invasion, the third one to happen in the past month. She slowed her pace down.

A particularly tall guy was walking down the opposite sidewalk. He looked in Y/n direction and she looked in his. They locked eyes. It was almost like they were in some kind of trance.

The eye contact was only broken when the guy walked face first into the stop sign at the end of the street and stumbled back a little. Y/n covered her mouth in shock and ran across the street to help.

“Are you okay?” the closer she was to this guy, she realized how handsome he really was. It’s too bad he probably has some type of head trauma.

He rubbed his forehead, “Yeah. I don’t think it’s a concussion.”

“I could try to help, but i’m still in med school. I don’t think my medical opinion is actually worth anything,” She laughed, “I’m Y/n, by the way.”

“SSA Spencer Reid,” they shook hands.

Y/n paused, “If you’re so high up in the FBI, shouldn’t you be a lot more in tune with your surroundings?”

“I’m much better with the written exams than the physical ones.”


End file.
